Rune Factory: 100 Themes
by Thoughtless7
Summary: A set of 100 one-shots to Rune Factory. Theme 032: Sunset. "Neumann, what are you doing here..." I said, smirking a bit. "Heh, I'm not even sure myself," he replied, always so cheerful and ditzy. "Maybe old habits die hard."
1. Table of Contents

Since I will NOT be doing these in order, I'm including an index/disclaimer/warning/list of themes used. Chapters will be named after their themes, so you shouldn't have any problems finding anything.

**Bolded** = complete

Disclaimer: I do not own _Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon_ and all subsequent things that go with that. The themes used in this were not of my creation, except for the 5 Author's Choice themes allotted to me, which will be updated as I think of them. The original themes are here at dimension-27 (dot) wikidot (dot) com/theme-challenge-compilation , created by Fanfic100.

General Warning: Mix an erratic writer with 100 themes, and that should NOT be a good mix. Oh well. XD;; People who have read me know what to expect- there will be slash. Slash means yaoi/yuri, gay, homosexual relations. Not in every chapter, of course- not every chapter will be romance- but it will be there. Language, references to alcohol, references to sex- but no, I won't be writing any blatant sex. Don't expect a coherent mood, either- one chapter can be angsty, and the next could be comedy. **This is a general warning- I will warn you of anything specific on each chapter individually.**

A/N: This is a bit of a joint project with the lovely Kitsune No Tora. But I shall be doing the original _Rune Factory. _If you wanna read some _Rune Factory 2, _go on and read hers instead. XD

Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon - 100 Themes

Original list by _Fanfic100_ on LiveJournal.

**001. Beginnings. **Chapter 2.  
002. Middles.  
003. Ends.  
004. Insides.  
005. Outsides.  
**006. Hours. **Chapter 4.  
007. Days.  
008. Weeks.  
009. Months.  
010. Years.  
011. Red.  
012. Orange.  
013. Yellow.  
014. Green.  
015. Blue.  
016. Purple.  
017. Brown.  
018. Black.  
019. White.  
020. Colorless.  
**021. Friends. **Chapter 6.  
022. Enemies.  
023. Lovers.  
024. Family.  
025. Strangers.  
026. Teammates.  
027. Parents.  
028. Children.  
029. Birth.  
030. Death.  
031. Sunrise.  
032. Sunset.  
033. Too Much.  
034. Not Enough.  
**035. Sixth Sense.** Chapter 3.  
036. Smell.  
037. Sound.  
038. Touch.  
039. Taste.  
040. Sight.  
041. Shapes.  
042. Triangle.  
043. Square.  
044. Circle.  
045. Moon.  
046. Star.  
047. Heart.  
048. Diamond.  
049. Club.  
050. Spade.  
051. Water.  
052. Fire.  
053. Earth.  
054. Air.  
055. Spirit.  
056. Breakfast.  
057. Lunch.  
058. Dinner.  
059. Food.  
060. Drink.  
061. Winter.  
062. Spring.  
063. Summer.  
064. Fall.  
065. Passing.  
066. Rain.  
067. Snow.  
**068. Lightning. **Chapter 5.  
069. Thunder.  
070. Storm.  
071. Broken.  
072. Fixed.  
073. Light.  
074. Dark.  
075. Shade.  
076. Who?  
077. What?  
078. Where?  
079. When?  
080. Why?  
081. How?  
082. If.  
083. And.  
084. He.  
085. She.  
086. Choices.  
087. Life.  
088. School.  
089. Work.  
090. Home.  
091. Birthday.  
092. Christmas.  
093. Thanksgiving.  
094. Independence.  
095. New Year.  
096. Artist's Choice.  
097. Artist's Choice.  
098. Artist's Choice.  
099. Artist's Choice.  
100. Artist's Choice.


	2. 001: Beginnings

**Warnings: **Nothing really bad in this drabble. Tiniest bit of language. XD

**Characters in this chapter: **Raguna, Mist

* * *

**Rune Factory: 100 Themes**

**Theme 001: Beginnings**

****

Day One

"I think I may be lost." The man nodded, as if agreeing with himself. To be fair, it was a pretty good assumption. He was in the center of the wilderness in an open plain, with no recollection of who he was or where in particular he was going. That was fairly lost.

"Well, civilization can't be _too _far, can it...?" he muttered to himself. "Yeah, I'm sure if I keep walking, I'll end up somewhere!"

****

Day Two

"...I sure would like to end up somewhere eventually," the man mused, sighing as he continued to walk.

He had walked all day yesterday, barely getting a wink of sleep on a not-exactly-comfortable bed made out of one big pile of leaves. Not to mention he was hungry and thirsty, but there was nothing for miles! Just a stretch of grass in every direction, as far as the eye could see. It was like the desert. Except not sandy. And not as hot. And there weren't any cacti. But it was still totally like the desert.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed a bit of red. He turned, and then squealed in happiness. Standing tall and proud was a fruitful apple tree.

"Food!" he cheered, running towards it. He paused, though, when he felt a presence. He looked around warily, but there was just field, field, and more field. Shrugging, he continued walking toward the tree- then fell face first into the ground.

Groaning, he turned his face upward only to meet eye-to-eye with a yellow Fuwori squirrel. "Hey little squirrelly!" he cooed, grinning brightly. "Were you the one who was hanging around?"

The squirrel responded by turning and kicking dust onto the man's face. He coughed, scrambling to a stand indignantly. "Hey! What was that for?"

But when the dust cleared, the squirrel was gone, and all that remained were apple cores. The man fought the urge to burst out crying like a little girl. But no, he was a strong man that continued on his journey with not one tear shed.

Or so he says.

****

Day Three

"Need...food...water...going to die..." the man whined. A house came into view, which lifted his spirits for a moment, but then he figured it was just a non-desert mirage.

____

It's my last hope, though...

_So close...so close... _And then he collapsed right in front of it, because he was lucky like that.

"Son of a..."

"Oh man, it's a dead body outside my house!"

A blonde girl came into his vision, eclipsing the sun. "Oh wait, never mind, he's alive. Hey, you okay, mister?"

"...Peachy," the man groaned sarcastically. "Could I have some water...?"

She threw a hoe and watering can at him, and so began his life as Raguna the farmer.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I choose to bastardize the first few minutes of this game. :P Feedback always appreciated~


	3. 035: Sixth Sense

**Warnings: **Swearing, mentions of suicide, mentions of homicide. So this would be a T-rated drabble.

**Characters in this chapter: **Raguna, Mist, Lynette, Ethelbard

* * *

**Rune Factory: 100 Themes**

**Theme 035: Sixth Sense**

"Mist, why did you let me have your farmland?"

I blink, taken aback slightly. I shift on my bed, sitting up straighter while Raguna eyes me curiously. "What do you mean, Raguna?"

He shifts his weight, scratching behind his head. He looks up at the wall of my house. "Well, I am really grateful and all, and I love farming, but...how did you know it was something I could do? You were always so confident that I was a great warrior and farmer..."

"Well, you are!" I say, grinning brightly.

He blushes slightly; he always does when he's complimented**;** it's cute, like a little boy. "That's not the point...why did you think it was right for me?"

I cross my arms and nod. "Easy, I've got a sixth sense about these kind of things."

* * *

Raguna pants, lowering his sword as the dragon Grimoire gives a pained roar. Suddenly the dragon grew blindingly bright. I shield my eyes from the light, and when I open them, the dragon is gone. I instinctively huddle behind Raguna.

The major is staring wide-eyed at where the dragon used to be. She looks up at Raguna, her eye blazing with fury and frustration, with a lot of pain behind it. "You...you damn Earthmate! My life's work...for nothing! _Nothing! _I may as well die!"

"You may as well, because you are certainly not welcome at the Sechs any longer."

All eyes turn to the imposing figure that had teleported to the current location. "S-Sir Ethelberd..." Lynette mutters. He stands tall, eyeing Lynette with absolutely no mercy in his eyes. Her face fills with shame and fear. "Not welcome...?" The fear is placed with dejection. "Very...very well...then I'll end it..."

I squeeze Raguna's shoulders, and he glances back toward me. "Stop her, Raguna..." I whisper. "Don't let her do it..."

* * *

"Are you sure this is all right?"

I smile and give the woman a reassuring thumbs-up. "It's fine, Lynette! You're completely welcome here!"

She sits on her bed, not looking convinced, hugging her knees to her chest. "I try to destroy your village...and you accept me into your home..." She looks up at me for a moment, with an analytical look in her eye. "...Thank you, I'll be getting some sleep for now."

Lynette lays down and faces away from me. I open my mouth to say something, but after a pause, I decide against it. _Maybe she needs sleep..._

Something had definitely been left unsaid, though.

* * *

It's late into the night when I wake up, I can tell. I'm tempted to just roll over and fall asleep again, but there's a nagging tickle in my throat, and I need a drink of water. I yawn, pushing off my blankets and cracking an eye open. But quite a bit of lethargy leaves me when I notice Lynette's bed unoccupied.

I jolt up, looking around the room. As soon as worry starts to creep up on me, a figure walks quietly into the doorway. I heave a sigh of relief, flopping back down onto my bed. "There you are, Lynette! I thought something happened to you!"

She doesn't respond, walking over to the side of my bed in eerie silence. She holds something up to me, and my face goes white when I realize what it is: she's pointing a gun up to my face. My voice gets caught in my throat, and I'm not even able to scream.

"I had every intention to kill you and your entire village..." she mutters. "And you welcome me into your home? I have a killer's intent, you fool...you didn't even check to see if I had any weapons on me..."

"L-Lynette..." I mutter fearfully. The gun is positively radiating cold, and I can barely speak with it there. "E-Everyone deserves a second chance...y-you...can start a life here..."

She gives a terse, hysteric laugh, before glaring at me again. I can see her eye livid, even in the dark. "Don't you get it? It's so stupid! Like hell anyone would trust me after I tried to destroy their homes! I could kill you right now! I could kill everyone in this village!"

She cocks her gun, and I close my eyes, trying to calm myself down. It's barely any help; the lump in my throat is still there. "I...I had a feeling about you...that you were a good person..."

When I hear nothing else, I open one eye. She's still staring at me, and the gun is still aiming between my eyes, but I see the look in her eye falter, I see her hesitate. "Why do you trust me?" She puts up her guard again, and her gaze is steely. I'm silent for a moment, too scared to talk, so she pushes the gun against my forehead impatiently. I whimper, too scared to make any more noise, and feel a chill run down my spine. "Answer me, dammit!"

"R-Raguna holds a lot of influence in the village!" My voice is nearly a squeak. "I-If he forgives you, and he does forgive you, th-then the villagers...the villagers will accept you..."

"You're the one who told him to stop me..." Lynette mumbles, sounding less strong, less controlling.

"I...I have a sixth sense about these sort of things," I say, trying to smile, but failing out of fear. "Please, Lynette..."

She looks down, and hair obscures her eye. After a moment, she lowers her gun, throwing it on her bed. "Fool...such a simple person... I'm taking a walk..." she mutters, hurriedly walking out before I can stop her.

I sit up on my bed, shaking slightly, trying to calm down. A few minutes later, when I'm a little calmer, I get up and stare at the gun. After a moment's hesitation, I grab it. It's warm and a little sweaty where Lynette held it.

I look in it, and my eyes widen. No bullets. She had no bullets in the gun.

I sit back in my bed and hug my pillow, hoping she'd be back soon.

* * *

**A/N: **I do not know the exact script for when Ethelbard shunned Lynette and for when Lynette failed, sorry. XD;;


	4. 006: Hours

**Warnings: **RAGE! and language. So, heavy K+?

**Characters in this chapter: **Melody, Raguna, Mist

* * *

**Rune Factory: 100 Themes**

**Theme 006: Hours**

"Oh my gracious what is this I don't even."

"WHAT."

An anguished cry, like the throaty, guttural mating call of a Gigantus Troll filled the air like helium fills up a balloon. Except since Raguna and I were outside, there were no real enclosements to contain said noise, which kind of rendered my simile useless, since balloons are enclosed spaces. So yeah. At least I own up to my mistakes.

I turned to him, patting him on the back. "Well, it's fine! How about you come to my bathhouse and let _alllll _that aggravation out?"

He rudely ignored me, whipping out his ax and running to a stump in his field, whacking it with enough ferocity to make any timber in the vicinity tremble. Maybe ignoring me wasn't so rude. I mean, that stump could've been my face.

Awkwardly I scratched at my cheek, wondering if I should get the hell outta there or offer my assistance. I'd strolled over to Raguna's farm merely by chance to see his field a total mess. Turns out there was a typhoon yesterday! So that's what all the noise was yesterday! I was in the middle of my daily ten hour bath, so I didn't really notice.

"I spent _hours _on this field yesterday! I planted everything! But it's all _gone!" _he yelled as he viciously attacked that stump. Unf, baby, you _hit _that stump. Now just take off your shirt...

Oh shut up, you ever see a sweaty hot guy do manly stuff like this? It's strangely alluring. And sexy. The man has a freaking beastly six pack. I know, I stalk people when they bathe.

...Um. I mean. Supervise. I got robbed before. So now I'm paranoid. Not a pervert. Both start with P, both are very different. Stop looking at me like that.

"Ah... I see the typhoon took its toll..."

I jumped to the side, and there was Mist behind me, staring down at the field. Geez, the woman was fast. Ninja, I swear. Crazy Radish ninja of the Mist. Beast.

Raguna wasn't the type to take out his anger on other people, nor was he the type to be angry, period. His anger had dissipated, and now he only stood there weakly, with the saddest little look of hopelessness on his face as he glanced at her. "Yeah..."

She gave him an angelic smile. "Well, that's life! Suck it up!" At that, she skipped off into the flowers.

And there we go, one of life's lessons! Notice the people who don't have to experience them are a lot happier. Compare Mist skipping into the fields to Raguna going off to spend another few hours on his field. No, it's not a happy ending, or very conclusive, just very dull and to the point. Point being: Life sucks sometimes, and when it does, quit getting mad at your friend Melody for pointing and laughing! I had every right to find amusement in your pain!

* * *

**A/N: **HA HA this one ended abruptly :|


	5. 068: Lightning

**Warnings: **Slight bit of language, violent references.

**Characters in this chapter: **Lynette, Mist

* * *

**Rune Factory: 100 Themes**

**Theme 068: Lightning**

"Huh...looks like a storm's coming."

My gaze stayed with the dark clouds for a moment before I started glancing around the town, trying to jog my memory. The environment here was still fairly new to me, so returning to Mist's home took a moment of recollection. Fairly quickly, though, I returned to the farm, which was just north of Mist's home.

Raguna wasn't here...the man must've been in a cave. Or maybe he was in town, and I missed him.

I made it to the house before it started raining, thankfully. Entering the door, I called out for Mist, but I only received an echo in return. Where could Mist have gone...? Well, she'd be home soon, I was sure. No reason to worry; this was such a safe town.

I cleaned up a bit while she was out, since it felt wrong not to contribute to the housework while I resided here. Every now and then I glanced outside, watching the weather grow progressively worse. A crack of lightning pierced the dark sky, but in all honesty, it made no difference to me. The only thing that started to worry me was where Mist was...

Quietly, I left the house, making sure it looked neat and orderly. The rain did little to deter me...I was used to harsh conditions.

I ended up quickly on Raguna's farm, but...I didn't go to him and ask, even though Mist very well may have been in his house. Instead, I looked around, the rain heavy enough to make a perpetual din in the background instead of the usual staccato _pitter-patter. _Shrugging, I tried one of the monster houses. May as well exhaust all of the options before checking Raguna's house and the town.

But that wouldn't have to be necessary...Mist was huddled near the corner of the barn, a red Fuwori squirrel laying near her. He glanced up at me as I entered, debated for a moment on whether or not to react, then chose to stay cozy.

I cocked an eyebrow at Mist. "Why on earth are you in here?"

She looked up at me, and I was a bit startled because her eyes were glossy. "S-Sorry..." she mumbled, looking down again. "It's just, when it thunders and lightnings like this..."

Another burst of thunder erupted, and the sky lit up with lightning. I blinked when she shuddered, a bit confused. This weather was actually fairly common in the Sechs...why was she reacting so badly?

"It's kind of scary..." she whispered.

"Ah...oh." Suddenly I felt horrible. Really, was I that jaded that I couldn't grasp someone could be afraid of storms? I may have even been afraid of them as a child, though, damn my horrible memory, I have no idea... "Come on, it won't hurt you...your house is only down the way...really, you couldn't make it...?"

She looked apologetic and a bit ashamed, and I felt a pang of guilt. I really had to relearn how to interact with the people here. They weren't soldiers.

Mist stood up and quickly ran to me, circling her arms around my arm, clinging to me. I almost lurched backwards in surprise and instinctual defense, but I was able to stop myself. I sighed, then. She was warm and soft...shaking a bit in fear. She clung tighter when we walked outside. Being scared by a storm...ridiculous...she'd probably never seen bloodshed in her life. Instead of scorn, though, I felt something almost like contentment...but also a bit of a clash within me. We were definitely on two different planes. These people, they were all so much better humans than me. I didn't deserve a life here. I didn't belong here at all.

"There, now, you're home...no reason to be upset, now..." I said quietly as we entered her house. She didn't let go, however, instead looking up at me.

"I'm sorry, Lynette...making you come out in this weather to come get me..."

I shook my head. "I've been through worse..." I was suddenly weary. "You should go to bed."

"Yes...thank you, Lynette...that was really nice of you..." Mist slowly let go of me, and a good part of me was disappointed and wistful. It was almost an angelic experience, being near someone so soft and sweet and innocent, and then you realize, bitterly, that you're a far more inferior, jaded being, weighted with sin.

"Sleep well," I said, sitting by the fireplace and letting her dream sweet dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **I need to write about different people besides Raguna, Lynette, and Mist...and my favorite character is Tori, so I'm surprised all these first few themes were around mainly those three...


	6. 021: Friends

**Warnings: **Heavily implied yuri. But that's about it...K+.

**Characters in this chapter: **Tori, Melody, Sharron is mentioned

* * *

**Rune Factory: 100 Themes**

**Theme 021: Friends****  
**

Scribbles from a pen are so loud in an empty room. Tori glances at the lamp beside her, pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts. Her face lights up, and she continues to write, smiling a bit. She wiggles her toes and kicks her legs under the desk, humming a nameless tune. She wipes the sweat off of her hand – she always did hold pens in an odd, inconvenient manner – and sighs in satisfaction. She brings the paper up to eye level, reading it over, then puts it away in her desk. When she goes to bed, she feels a bit less unfulfilled.

All too soon the sun rises, lighting Tori's room from her window. She groans and sits up, rubbing her eyes and reaching for her glasses. "Oh, wait...I'm off today..." Smiling a bit, she lays back down – just five more minutes.

Of course, that five minutes is interrupted – "Tooooriiii! Are you uuuup?"

Tori groans, pushing the blankets away from her, slipping into her slippers and standing up. She trudges over to her window and looks out to see Melody waving to her. Tori beckons for her to come in, and Melody obliges, stomping up the stairs as soon as she enters.

"You know what we haven't had in a long time?" Melody says, grinning excitedly. "A relaxing spa day. I say we go relax at my bath house before I have to open. You're off today, right?"

"Ha ha...it's like you know my schedule by heart..." Tori giggles slightly, readjusting her glasses.

"Pssh, well, it's more like, after trying to bring you out when you were working all the time, I _had _to learn it," Melody quips.

Tori chuckles. "It sounds like a relaxing idea...just let me get dressed, okay?" Tori yawns as she walks away towards the bathroom.

Melody sits by Tori's desk, leaning back a bit in the chair and looking out the window. The sun had barely risen...Melody winces a bit; she hadn't realized it was so early. She just ran over, assuming it was later...she'd apologize to Tori when she got back. Tori wouldn't hold it against her, but otherwise Melody felt like she was taking advantage of her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Melody notices a strip of paper hanging out of Tori's drawer. Melody tugs at it, and the drawer opens to reveal a message of some sort. Melody bites her lip – hmm, was this an invasion of privacy? Or maybe...maybe Tori wanted to be a writer! Since she was always around books, it was the logical conclusion – Melody could read it and tell Tori what she thought, since Tori would never be brave enough to show it to anyone, even her closest friend! Grinning and feeling accomplished, Melody begins reading.

_Haunting my thoughts_

_Beautiful ghost_

_Standing there, surrounded by lily pads, like a beautiful fairy tale character_

Phrases are juxtaposed next to others with no meaning, an occasional doodle fills in the side margins, and none of it is actually coherent to be prose or poetry – it all seems to be scattered thoughts. They seem to come together to Melody though – the ghost surrounded by lily pads? _It's Sharron...what is __Tori thinking about Sharron...? _Melody's throat goes dry.

Suddenly footsteps fill the hallways, and Melody shoves the paper back into the drawer in a panic. Tori walks in – but Melody is sitting there, innocent. Safe.

"Sorry...did I keep you waiting...?"

Tori laughs weakly and shyly, readjusting her glasses and brushing away her blonde braids, and Melody frowns, thinking of how long it took for Tori to not stutter around her, how long it took for Tori to be comfortable talking to Melody about things she wasn't brave enough to tell others, how long it took to get this far with Tori.

"Um...why are you staring at me with such a serious expression...?"

"Oh...it's nothing." Of course not. Melody had recently become friends with Sharron – something she hadn't told Tori. Melody thinks about how she should tell her about her sometime, and wonders why the thought makes her sick to her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: **I ship Melody/Tori _and _Sharron/Tori like crazy. You see my problem (and future couples in the updates :P)


	7. 032: Sunset

**Warnings: **Like almost none lulz. Some like romance so uh K.

**Characters in this chapter: **Sabrina, Neumann

* * *

**Rune Factory: 100 Themes**

**Theme 032: Sunset  
**

It's silly of me to keep doing this, but old habits die hard. The wet sand squished under my feet as I walked, grains of sand slipping between my toes. The water was cold, lapping against my ankles, making me shiver a bit in the dusk's chill. It was almost summer, but it was cold for this time of year.

I walked to the pier by the ocean, all the way to the edge, sat down and kicked up some water. The sunset was beautiful, but it just reminded me of other sunsets, better sunsets.

_Aww, what am I doing... _I thought, sighing. _I sound like a bitter old woman..._

I stayed, though. I kept watching and watching as the sun sank lower, making the sky a brilliant mix of purples, reds, and oranges._ Kardia has some of the best sunsets, _I thought with a smile.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

I sighed, exasperated, but a grin was tugging at my lips. I looked up at my new company, regarding him with a tsk-tsk expression. "Neumann, what are you doing here..."

"Heh, I'm not even sure myself," he said, always so cheerful and ditzy. "Maybe old habits die hard."

_Took the words out of my mouth..._ I thought. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Maybe, or maybe you're just totally out of it. You drunk?"

"Bah, me? Never, Sabrina." I knew he was sober, I just liked messing with him. He knew it too, and didn't take it to heart.

We watched in silence, and for just a little while, the sunset felt like one of the better sunsets – but I tried to derail that feeling right away. Neumann was now friends-only territory – just watching the sunset won't change the fact that he was irresponsible and a complete scatterbrain. He still hadn't found the chalice, either. I sighed again – watching this sunset, I would either fall back into guilty pleasure, or think of the bad things that have happened. With those two rather unappealing options, I knew I was done watching the sunset. Silently, I stood up and passed him, grazing his shoulder a bit.

"I'm going to find it, you know."

I stopped in my tracks, but I didn't turn around. "Oh?"

"I'm going to find it," he said, "and I still won't be nearly worthy of someone as wonderful as you are, but I hope that it's enough to prove that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I feel myself blushing. I bit my lip, looking back a peek to see Neumann staring with the most determined expression I've ever seen him wear. I blushed again, looking away, fighting back a smile.

"Ah ha...good luck, you'll need it."

He suddenly came behind me and looped his arms around my waist. "Anything is worth it, for you." He nuzzled the back of my neck, and I fought between feelings of anger and joy at his sudden boldness.

"Tcht..." I looked off to the side. "Are you sure you aren't drunk..." And I can't help but grin as we both watched the sunset in silence, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt like I could believe him.

* * *

**A/N: **For the uninformed, the chalice is an heirloom in Sabrina's family. On their first anniversary, a wedded couple is supposed to drink from it together, and for the short time Sabrina and Neumann were married pre-game, they were planning on it. But Neumann decided to use the chalice to get smashed at a bar and shared it with another woman. Sabrina was _pissed _so she hid the chalice and moved to Kardia. Once the chalice is returned to Sabrina, alla Raguna in-game or Neumann for the sake of the fic, she'll forgive Neumann and remarry.


End file.
